FAQ
Há algo de errado no site do Habitica? Por favor verifique o blog do Habitica e suas redes sociais para saber se o site está passando por alguma dificuldade técnica. *http://blog.habitrpg.com *http://www.twitter.com/habitica *http://www.facebook.com/habitica Para mais informações sobre o que fazer em caso do Habitica ficar fora do ar, por favor leia Instruções de Interrupção de Serviço. Minha pergunta não está respondida abaixo - o que eu faço? A forma mais rápida para encontrar uma resposta é frequentemente pesquisando na wiki por alguma palavra chave relevante. Por exemplo, insira "missões", "grupo" ou "mascotes" na caixa de pesquisa no topo da página. Você poderá encontrar toda a informação que quiser. (se não achar de primeira, tente uma pesquisa avançada) Se isso não der certo, vá ao site do Habitica e clique em Ajuda -> Fazer uma pergunta. Isso levará você à guilda dos novatos na qual há vários usuários dispostos a ajudar. Por favor note que pode levar alguns minutos ou até mais para receber uma resposta já que nossos voluntários aparecem na guilda de vez em quando enquanto fazem suas próprias tarefas. Pesquisar na wiki pode ser mais rápido! Veja nosso Glossário de termos comuns e a página inicial da Wiki. Observação: todos os links levarão para a página em inglês do Habitica, uma vez que ainda não há tradução disponível. Caso deseje contribuir ao Wiki do Habitica, clique aqui. Questões principais= Perguntas que Habiticanos provavelmente terão com mais urgência: * Porque estou levando dano aleatoriamente sem ter clicado em um hábito negativo? * Certo, tenho uma armadura e uma espada! Como eu enfrento monstros? * Meu personagem virou um fantasma, homem de neve, flor ou uma estrela-do-mar! Como eu arrumo? * Como eu consigo pergaminhos de missões? * Que nível eu preciso ter antes de participar de uma missão? * Como eu ganho gemas? * O que é "progresso de hábitos"? * Como eu começo? * Essa tarefa deveria ser um Hábito, Diárias ou A fazer? * Estou de férias, como eu desativo minhas diárias? * Tomei dano! Como eu me curo? * O que acontece quando meu personagem morre/perde toda a vida? * Meu personagem morreu quando não deveria! O que eu faço? * "Esqueci minha senha" não está funcionando? * Eu não consigo mais entrar usando o Facebook. O que aconteceu? * Como eu cancelo minha assinatura? * O site do Habitica está completamente offline/Estou atrás de uma firewall que não me deixa entrar no Habitica. Há algum site de backup? |-| Tarefas= Questões sobre gerenciamento de tarefas * O que é "progresso de hábitos"? * Isso deveria ser um Hábito, uma Diária ou um A fazer? * O que as cores das tarefas representam? * Como eu altero o valor de uma tarefa? * Por que eu tenho um hábito aleatório na minha lista? * Estou de férias, como eu desativo minhas Diárias? * Minhas tarefas sumiram! Para onde foram? * Minhas diárias não resetaram! O que aconteceu? * Como o Habitica sabe que eu realmente fiz as minhas tarefas? * Como eu deleto uma etiqueta? * Como eu deleto uma tarefa-desafio? |-| O RPG= Questões sobre as mecânicas do Habitica relacionadas às classes e personagens - Quests= Questions about Quests. * What level do I have to be before I can join a quest? * How do I get Quest scrolls? * Can I add participants after I start a quest? * Will the quest expire before I have finished it? * Can I be on multiple quests at once? * All right! I have armor and a weapon. How do I kill monsters? * Why am I taking damage at random times during the day when I didn't click a negative habit? * How do I find soap/eggs? - Equipment= Questions on what to wear and how to wear it. * I died and lost a piece of gear. Can I get it back? * What are the benefits of wearing armor? * Why do I need a new weapon? * I am missing an item but I cannot buy it back, why? * What is the Shade Armor? * I keep clicking on the Mystery Box, but I never get my items. How do I get them? - Pets and Rewards= All about eggs, pets, and the mounts they turn into when you feed them. * What do gold and silver stand for? * What are gems? * I want a pet. How do I get one? * Why isn't my egg hatching? * What are pets for? * I haven't received a drop yet! When can I get one? * I'm getting more of one type of drop (potions, eggs, food) than any other! Why don't I get the other drops? * What are rare pets? * Which pets like which foods? * Will my pets die if i don't feed them? - The Tavern World Boss = Sometimes, a very large critter threatens Habitica... See the World Boss page for information on past and (if any) current world bosses. When there is a world boss, check out our progress in the Tavern and read Bailey's announcements for updates. * How can I join or leave a world boss battle? * When will we have another world boss? }} |-| Avatar / Settings= Questions on how to change your appearance and other configuration-related things. - User Settings= Questions for the things found under the Settings tab and other account-related questions. * I saw something called User ID under Settings. What is it? * How do I switch from Facebook authentication to username and password? * What timezone do my Dailies use? * How do I find the email address I used to register? * "Forgot Password" not working? * I can't log in anymore using Facebook. What happened to Facebook login? * I turned on the Daniel the Bard Audio Theme, but I can't hear any music. Is this a bug? - Browsers and Mobile Apps= Support questions for browsers and mobile devices. * Which browsers does Habitica support? * Are there Mobile Apps? * What are Loading Page Tips? }} |-| Social and Privacy= Questions on various social conversation aspects of Habitica. * What are the Tavern Chat rules? * How do I add friends? * Parties vs Guilds: What's the difference? * How do I Join a Guild? / Is There a Newbies Guild I can Join? * Why join a party? * Can others see my tasks? * How can I find and/or contact someone on Habitica? * Can I make a single task list for two users? |-| Contributors= Questions about the staff, being a backer, and what you can do to help out. * Who are the Staff members? * Who are the NPCs? * How do I support Habitica? * What are the benefits of subscribing? * How do I cancel my subscription? * How can I get involved? * I found a bug. How do I submit it? * How can you keep releasing awesome content while working on bugs? =Perguntas Gerais= Como eu começo? Quando você primeiro cria sua conta, Justin O Guia irá aparecer e lhe mostrará alguns dos principais recursos do site. Você também pode assistir esse vídeo tutorial. Depois disso, você pode digitar seus hábitos e tarefas que você gostaria de acompanhar. Pode primeiro começar com apenas alguns e ir adicionando mais conforme aprende o sistema. Como sugestões, Exemplos de Hábitos, Exemplos de Diárias, Exemplos de Afazeres e também Essa tarefa deveria ser um Hábito, Diárias ou A fazer? Para ideias do que colocar, pense em coisas que você pode ter problemas para fazer ou lembrar. Dica rápida: seu personagem levará dano para cada tarefa na coluna de Tarefas Diárias que não foi completada à meia noite. Se você não quiser lidar com isso ainda, você pode colocá-la nos Hábitos ou Afazeres enquanto se acostuma. Voltar para o topo Quando eu libero novos recursos? Se você é novo ao Habitica, você irá perceber um monte de pessoas conversando sobre recursos que você ainda não consegue usar. "Espera aí", você pode estar dizendo, "Mascotes? Por que não consigo encontrar eles?" Para ajudar novos jogadores a se acostumarem com o Habitica sem serem esmagados por novas funcionalidades, Habitica libera os recursos menos críticos um de cada vez. Por exemplo, Drops (que permitem você conseguir mascotes) são liberados quando você alcança nível três. Por que você não limpa sua casa ou completa alguma tarefa para descobrir o resto? Alerta de spoiler! Entretanto, se você não gosta de surpresas, os níveis para a liberação de cada recurso do jogo podem ser conferidos na página Nível. Não diga que não avisamos! Voltar para o topo Encontrei um bug. Como eu reporto? Se você está tendo algum problema com o site do Habitica e acredita ter encontrado uma falha - bug -, por favor nos contate na guilda Report a bug. Você também pode encontrá-la no site do Habitica em Ajuda > Reportar um bug. Para reportar um bug no aplicativo para celular, vá em Ajuda > Reportar um bug. Obrigado por nos ajudar a fazer o Habitica ainda Melhor! Voltar para o topo Eu não completei nenhuma tarefa, por que meus status mudaram? Alguma outra coisa acionou a perda de vida ou ganho de experiência. Exemplos são Missões de Chefões , uma extensão do Chrome, o aplicativo móvel, Pomodoro, um navegador diferente, ou simplesmente ter recebido uma atualização enquanto interagia com uma parte não relacionada do site. Quando um aplicativo tais como extensões do Chrome, aplicativo móvel, Anki e Pomodoro requisita o API, ele interage com os status do seu usuário, como experiência e vida. Quando você interage no site, este enviará uma operação e então receberá quaisquer mudanças nos status desde a última vez que você se comunicou com o servidor. Aqui está um exemplo: #(site) Você marcou um afazer #(chrome-extensão) Você foi no Facebook e perdeu vida por causa da extensão do Chrome #(site) Você mudou o nome no seu perfil. Você agora receberá uma notificação de perda de vida da etapa 2. Isso acontece com qualquer interação, por exemplo terminar um desafio, que sincroniza a conta do seu usuário. Conversar no chat do grupo não sincroniza o seu usuário. Isso pode ser confuso, mas é para o bem. É parecido com Gmail. Quando você manda um email, você pode acabar vendo imediatamente três novas mensagens na caixa de entrada. Se duas delas são de cinco minutos atrás, por que não estavam visíveis antes? Gmail não sincroniza cada operação imediatamente já que isso pode ser custoso em termos de recursos para um ganho pequeno. Ele aproveita uma oportunidade para captar mudanças no mesmo tempo que as executa. Então enquanto pode parecer meio confuso receber 3 emails enquanto manda um, é mais eficiente e só requer uma compreensão do processo. Voltar para o topo =Tarefas= O que "progressão de hábito"? Progressão de hábito se refere a medição, quantificação e gravação de comportamentos que você quer melhorar. Ele tem um retorno imediato e a habilidade de ver sua progressão aumentando de tempo em tempo. Essa estrutura pode lhe dar a informação e inspiração necessária para melhorar. É parecido com acompanhar a perda de peso para melhorar uma dieta. Veja Trackers vs Lifehackers para mais informações e exemplos. Habitica permite acompanhar diversos tipos de hábitos e taredas, usando uma estrutura de RPG. Se você já jogou RPG antes, isso lhe será familiar: Quando você progride em seus hábitos na vida real, seu personagem ganha tesouros e experiência. Quando você vai mal, seu personagem leva dano. Mais tarde, você pode coletar mascotes fofinhos, montarias robustas, e poderosas armas e armaduras. Você também pode entrar em um grupo e compartilhar entusiasmo com seu seus amigos. Se você não está acostumado com RPGs, você ainda pode usar o Habitica: basta listar seus Hábitos, Tarefas Diárias e Afazeres, e acompanhar sua progressão e alcançar o sucesso! Voltar para o topo Isso deveria ser um Hábito, Diárias ou Afazer? : Artigo principal: Task Type Choice: Habit, Daily, or To-Do Algumas digas para escolher que tipo de tarefa criar: * Hábitos: Ações que você quer recompensar ou desencorajar. Exemplos: dar uma pausa para se alongar (positivo) ou morder suas unhas (negativo). * Diárias: Ações que você quer fazer todo dia ou em certos dias da semana. No final de cada dia você receberá dano por diárias não completadas. Exemplos: Ir dormir cedo (todos os dias) ou lavar a roupa (sábados). * Afazeres: Atividades únicas ou pouco frequentes. Exemplos: enviar uma carta de aniversário para o pai ''ou ''pegar a encomenda nos correios. Para mais detalhes nas diferenças entre Hábitos, Diárias e Afazeres, veja: Tipos de Tarefas: Hábitos, Diárias ou Afazeres. Voltar para o topo O que as cores das tarefas representam? A tonalidade de cada tarefa mudará conforme o quão bem você está em realizá-las. Cada nova tarefa começa com uma cor neutra no espectro, amarelo. Fazer diárias ou hábitos positivos com mais frequência irá direcioná-las para o azul. Já perder uma diárias, fazer um hábito ruim ou procrastinar um afazer as deixará vermelhas. A cor da tarefa corresponde ao seu valor. Progredir em uma tarefa vermelha causará num ganho maior de experiência e ouro. Hábitos e diárias negativas causarão mais dano. (Nota: afazeres não causam dano) O objetivo é lhe encorajar para que se esforce um pouco mais nas suas tarefas ignoradas. Note que hábitos e tarefas deixadas de lado ficarão vermelhas. Diárias possuem uma cor extra - cinza. Isso indica que tanto uma diária não está marcada para hoje ou você já a completou. Veja Diárias Cinzas para mais informações. Voltar para o topo Como eu altero o valor de uma tarefa? Algumas tarefas podem ser mais valiosas para você que outras. Terminar um trabalho acadêmico, por exemplo, pode valer mais pontos que escovar seus dentes. Em vez de customizar o valor na criação da tarefa, o Habitica a calcula automaticamente com o tempo. Quanto mais tempo algo passar sem ser completado (diárias e afazeres), mais valiosas elas ficam; quanto mais frequente você as completa, menos valiosas elas se tornam. Como o valor de uma tarefa é uma representação do seu progresso com o tempo, não há como alterar seu valor diretamente. Entretanto, se você quer ajustar o quanto ela vale, há uma configuração de dificuldade na parte Avançada da edição de tarefa. Você pode definir uma tarefa como Trivial, Fácil, Médio ou Difícil, com Fácil sendo o padrão. Por exemplo, você pode querer usar a dificuldade Difícil se uma tarefa for particularmente difícil ou demorada, como "Terminar o doutorado" ou "Correr na maratona". O valor da tarefa é atualizado baseado na função de seu valor atual e dificuldade. Ele muda num sentido positivo quando você completa uma diária ou clica em um (+) de um hábito, ou em sentido negativo quando você falha em completar uma diária ou afazer com data ou clica no (-) de um hábito. Completar um afazer lhe dá uma única vez uma quantidade de experiência e ouro conforme seu valor absoluto. Tarefas podem ser indiretamente afetadas por algumas habilidades de classe, que aumenta o seu valor sem completá-la ou falha-la. Há algumas formas de resetar os seus valores: * Você pode resetar uma única tarefa para 0.0 (amarelo) deletando-a e recriando-a. * Você pode resetar todas as suas tarefas para 0.0 (amarelo) com uma Poção de Fortificação, sem as deletar. * Você pode resetar o seu personagem inteiro para o nível 1 e 0 de experiência com um Orbe da Ressurreição ou mais drasticamente com a ação de Resetar Conta nas configurações. Voltar para o topo Por que tenho um hábito aleatório na minha lista? Se um novo hábito vier com umas letras aleatórios no nome (algo como d904bd62-da08-416b-a816-ba797c9ee265), foi um erro que acontece de vez em quando. Você pode deletar. Não irá lhe causar nenhum dano ou na sua conta. Se a descrição tiver algo importante (talvez "produtividade") então foi criado por uma extensão ou alguma aplicação que você deve ter instalado. Voltar para o topo Estou de férias! Como desativo minhas diárias? Algumas vezes a vida intervem e é mais saudável NÃO trabalhar. Se você está indo tirar umas férias tropicais ou com uma gripa catarrenta, sinta-se livre para descansar na pousada. Fazer isso para as suas diárias de lhe causar dano no fim do dia, para então você aproveitar o amanhecer do sol ou sua sopa de galinha em paz. A pousada está localizada na Taverna, que pode ser encontrar no menu "Social". Você verá a imagem de Daniel O Taverneiro com um botão "Descansar na pousada" ou "Pausar suas diárias". Clique e você estará livre! Seu avatar ficará como se estivesse dormindo. IMPORTANTE! Se você e seu grupo estiverem participando de uma missão contra um chefe, dormir na pousada NÃO lhe protegerá do dano causado pelo chefe! E se você só quiser desativar uma diária específica? Diárias possuem um campo "Repetir em" que especificam quais dias da semana elas contabilizam. Para desativar uma única diárias, desmarque cada dia. Você também pode marcar para ela ocorrer a cada tantos dias, como 2 ou 3 dias por exemplo. Isso é útil caso você não use o Habitica em fins de semana ou queira praticar exercícios em outros dias, etc. Veja diárias cinzas para mais informações. Voltar para o topo Minhas tarefas sumiram! É bem provável que você tenha ativado um filtro ao selecionar uma etiqueta (por exemplo, "manhã" (morning) nessa imagem acima) e algumas ou nenhuma tarefa está marcada assim. Apenas desative o filtro clicando na etiqueta selecionada. Se nenhuma etiqueta estiver selecionada, mas ainda houverem tarefas sumidas, clique em "Limpar". Ás vezes uma etiqueta está selecionada de forma invisível e esconderá várias tarefas. Também é possível que você tenha ativado uma coluna das abas de tarefa. Para seus hábitos, diárias e recompensas, clique em "Todos". Para seus afazeres, clique em "Ativos". Outra possibilidade é que você tenha criado acidentalmente uma segunda conta. Isso acontece ás vezes, por exemplo, quando você cria sua conta durante uma instabilidade do servidor, ou talvez tenha esquecido que originalmente entrou pelo Facebook. Caso pareça que sua conta tenha sido resetada, tente sair e entrar usando seu email e senha, conta do Facebook ou do Google. Voltar para o topo Minhas diárias não resetaram! E agora? Toda manhã, suas diárias devem se desmarcarem e seu avatar deve tomar dano por qualquer diária perdida. Esse processo é chamado "Cron". Se isso não acontecer como deveria, existem algumas coisas que você pode verificar: *Seu começo de dia personalizado está definido para até depois de agora? Veja Configurações → Site → Início de Dia Personalizado. Se está como 11 e agora são 10, seu Cron não acontecerá até a próxima hora. *Você atualizou / sincronizou sua conta? Cron não acontece automaticamente; você precisa acioná-lo interagindo com algo (qualquer coisa). Simplesmente clique em uma tarefa, ou no botão de sincronização na barra superior, ou atualize a página. Isso acontece para muitas coisas no Habitica - sua página não faz nada até você interagir com algo. Se suas diárias ainda não resetaram, não entre em pânico e veja esse artigo. Voltar para o topo Como o Habitica sabe que eu realmente fiz minhas tarefas? O Habitica não sabe se realmente você fez suas tarefas e marcou corretamente no site. Nós não temos câmeras escondidas para lhe vigiar dia e noite e nem subornamos sua família para nos contar se você está seguindo suas listas de tarefas. Nós não somos uma agência de espiões afinal de contas. Nós acreditamos no sistema de honra pois, no final, você estará apenas se machucando caso minta. Se você acabar marcando tarefas que você não fez ou usar o Habitica de forma desonesta e que prejudique a sua produtividade, veja Trapaçeando para um conselho de como parar. Voltar para o topo Como eu deleto uma etiqueta? Clique no botão Editar próximo das etiquetas para editá-las. Clique na lixeira para deletá-las. Clique em Salvar quando terminar. Voltar para o topo Como eu deleto uma tarefa-desafio? A tarefa de um Desafio só pode ser deletada se você saiu do desafio ou depois dele ter acabado. Quando um desafio acaba, o ícone de anúncio (megafone) na sua tarefa-desafio irá ficar vermelho. Clique no lápis e você será perguntado se quer manter as tarefas ou removê-las. Se você quiser mantê-las, você pode as editar ou remover depois, como qualquer outra tarefa normal. Para deletar tarefas de um desafio ainda acontecendo, vá na página de desafios e clique em "Desistir" ou "Abandonar". Você então será perguntado se quer manter ou remover as tarefas relacionadas. Voltar para o topo =RPG:Geral= Eu tomei dano! Como eu me curo? A principal forma de se curar é subindo de nível, na qual toda sua vida é restaurada. Outras formas de recuperar vida são: * Comprar uma Poção de Vida na coluna "Recompensas". * Se você for um Curandeiro(a), pode usar a habilidade Luz Curadora em si mesmo. * Se tiver um curandeiro no seu grupo, ele pode usar a habilidade Benção para lhe curar. * Comprar uma Poção de Fortificação no Mercado. Para outros detalhes sobre curas ou sobrevivência, veja Mecânicas de Morte#Como continuar vivo Voltar para o topo O que acontece quando meu personagem morre/perde toda a vida? Se os Pontos de Vida do seu personagem são reduzidos à zero, você perderá um nível, uma peça aleatória de Equipamento e todo o seu ouro. Veja a página Morte para maias detalhes e sugestões de como continuar vivo. Você pode querer repensar os seus hábitos e ter certeza que suas expectativas são realistas. Você também pode focar em Hábitos e Afazeres que tem deixado de lado, para ganhar exp rapidamente e subir de nível. Se tiver vários hábitos e diárias vermelhas, de uma olhada em Poção de Fortificação, encontrada no Mercado. Essa poção restaura todas as tarefas de volta para o amarelo. Usuários são sempre bem vindos a discutir a mecânica de Morte do Habitica no Trello. Voltar para o topo Meu personagem morreu quando não deveria! O que eu faço? A explicação mais comum para isso é que você tomou mais dano do que esperava, geralmente poe causa de si mesmo ou do seu grupo ter esquecido de completar uma Diária durante uma luta contra um Chefe. Você pode verificar isso no chat do seu grupo. Outra possibilidade é que seu navegador tenha falhado em sincronizar com o servidor, fazendo com que algumas diárias contem como não feitas. Você pode evitar isso clicando no botão de sincronização depois de marcar suas diárias e confirmando que elas continuem marcadas. Se sua morte foi injusta, você pode restaurar sua experiência e ouro usando a função de Corrigir Valores do Personagem nas configurações. Quaisquer equipamentos perdidos ficarão novamente disponíveis para compra. Para mais informações sobre causas de morte e formas de se recuperar da morte, veja Mecânicas de Morte. Voltar para o topo Como eu reinicio/reseto meu personagem? Tenha certeza que você quer fazer isso. Resetar a sua conta deletará todas as suas tarefas e recompensas personalizadas. Você perderá todo o histórico de tarefas e terá que colocar tudo desde o começo. Você também irá perder todos os seus equipamentos, ouro, itens, experiência e voltará pro nível 1. Para uma comparação de formas diferentes de como recomeçar, veja Opções de Recomeço. Para resetar a sua conta: #Vá na página Configurações. # Clique em Site #Desça até "Zona Perigosa" #Clique em "Resetar conta". Voltar para o topo Qual a diferença entre a Poção de Fortificação, Orbe do Renascimento e um reset? Uma Poção de Fortificação (disponível no Mercado) recupera toda a vida e define todas as suas tarefas para neutro (cor amarela). O Orbe do Renascimento retorna no nível do jogador para 1, sem experiência, ouro ou pontos de atributos. O jogador mantém suas tarefas, históricos, equipamentos e configurações, além de outros itens. Essa opção só fica disponível após o nível 50 ou após adquirir a conquista Mestre das Feras. Um reset também retorna o jogador para ao nível 1, sem experiência e equipamentos. A principal diferença é que você também perde suas tarefas e históricos. Seu personagem mantém alguns itens. Veja a página Configurações para mais detalhes. Para comparações, veja Opções de Recomeço. Eu tenho EXP suficiente para subir de nível, mas não tá rolando. O que está acontecendo? Ás vezes, como resultado de uma experiência ganha através de habilidade ou recompensa de missão, a experiência de um jogador pode exibir mais EXP do que é necessário para subir de nível. Se isso acontecer, clicar em qualquer tarefa acionará a subida de nível e completará a barra de experiência com a experiência extra. Se o jogado estiver no nível 1, o excesso de experiência pode ser causado pela EXP ganha durante o tutorial. Novamente, clicar em quaisquer tarefas acionará a subida de nível normalmente. Voltar para o topo =RPG:Classes= O que é essa barra azul? Eu preciso de mana? A barra azul que aparece quando você alcança nível 10 é sua barra de mana. É usado pelo Sistema de Classes para energizar habilidades que vêm com cada classe. No nível 10, você não possui nenhuma habilidade, então você não tem nenhuma forma de usar mana até alcançar nível 11 e receber uma habilidade. Diferente da sua barra de vida, sua barra de mana não se preenche quando você sobe de nível, mas você ganha pontos de mana todos dias pelo Cron e quando marca tarefas. Não há penalidade ou risco envolvidos em ter mana baixa; apenas significa que você não pode usar habilidades que custem mais mana que você tem. Habilidades podem ser usadas para amenizar suas tarefas ou deixá-las mas recompensadoras. Também pode usar usada para ajudar seu grupo. Você tem quantidades limitada para não abusar dessas opções. A opção aparece na seção "Habilidades" junto com recompensas. No aplicativo para celular, "habilidades" ficam em uma seção no menu. As opções mudam conforme a classe escolhida. Tecnicamente falando, não, você não precisa disso, dá pra continuar usando o habitica ignorando a mana, mas você pode achar essas opções úteis quando estiver lidando com tarefas difíceis. Voltar para o topo O que é o Sistema de Classes? Todos os jogadores começam como Guerreiros. Classes são desbloqueadas no nível 10, na qual jogadores podem escolher continuar como guerreiro ou mudar para Mago, Curandeiro ou Ladino. Cada classe vem com atributos específicos, Habilidades e Equipamentos. Jogadores podem escolher qual classe desejam se tornar baseando-se na sua forma de jogar, vantagens em missões diferentes, etc. A primeira mudança de classe é gratuita, mas as demais custam 3 gemas cada e permitem redistribuir seus pontos de atributos. Voltar para o topo Por que eu gostaria de ser um Mago, Curandeiro, Guerreiro ou Ladino? Há diferentes razões parar escolher uma classe e é basicamente uma decisão pessoal. A sessão Determinando qual Classe jogar em Sistema de Classes mostra as vantagens de cada classe. Voltar para o topo Eu só quero jogar da mesma forma que eu jogava; eu preciso trocar de classe? Você pode manter a sua forma atual de jogo - basta escolher guerreiro quando as classes liberarem. Se desejado, em Usuário - Status - Atributos, escolhe auto-escolher. Veja também a sessão abaixo. Voltar para o topo Como eu mudo de classe? Atualmente, você pode mudar de classe gratuitamente quando liberar o Sistema de Classes no nível 10. Após isso, há um custo de 3 gemas para mudar de classe. Para efetuar a mudança, clique me Usuário - Status e clique em Mudar de Classe. Voltar para o topo O que são Atributos e como eu distribuo eles? Atributos de Personagem são qualidades de seu personagem (ex. Força, Inteligencia, Constituição, e Percepção) que afetam o jogo. Uma vez que você libera o o Sistema de Classes no nível 10, você ganha um ponto de atributos para cada nível que alcançar. Você pode ir em Usuário - Atributos para distribuir seus pontos em um dos quatro atributos. Você também tanto distribuí-los manualmente ou automaticamente. Se você escolher o método automático de distribuição baseado em tarefas, cada tarefa sua terá um atributo de tarefa. Ao subir de nível, o sistema irá automaticamente adicionar um ponto em um atributo baseado em qual categoria mais viu melhorias. Você pode designar atributos nas opções avançadas de cada tarefa. Se não escolher esse método, atributos de tarefas não serão relevantes e não aparecerão nas opções de tarefas. Voltar para o topo =RPG:Missões= Que nível preciso ser antes de entrar numa missão? Várias missões estão disponíveis já para o nível 1. Entretanto, você verá que no nível 1 suas contribuições para os objetivos da missão podem ser um tanto limitados. * Missões de coleta dependerão da sua Percepção. Jogadores de nível baixo possuem pouca Percepção, que implica em dias onde o jogador não irá encontrar nenhum objeto. * Dano causado ao chefão é baseado na sua Força, então você pode não causar muito dano nele, ao menos que possuam várias diárias. Algumas missões possuem um requisito de nível para começar; o desafio dessas missões tendem a ser mais apropriadas para o personagem do nível requisitado. Entretanto, se você estiver em um grupo com alguém que pode começar a missão, este pode começá-la e você poderá participar. Voltar para o topo Como eu consigo pergaminhos de Missões? Na maioria dos casos, pergaminhos de Missões só são adquiridos com gemas (ou, em alguns casos, ouro) na página de Missões em Inventário. Você nunca receberá uma missão como drop. Entretanto, você pode receber missões gratuitas das seguintes formas: * Convidar uma pessoa para o seu grupo gera uma copia de A Basi-lista * No nível 15, todos os Habiticianos recebem o pergaminho da missão Desastre em Louça * No nível 30, todos os Habiticianos recebem o pergaminho da missão Liberte-se do Controle do Dragão * No nível 40, todos os Habiticianos recebem o pergaminho da missão Uma conversa séria * No nível 65, todos os Habiticianos recebem o pergaminho da missão A Corrente de Pedras da Lua * Completar uma missão de várias partes inclui um pergaminho da próxima parte como recompensa. * Ser membro durante certos eventos do Habitica chamados Grand Galas Pergaminhos de missão que você comprou ou recebeu podem ser encontrados da aba Missões em Inventário. Pergaminhos de missão nunca expiram, mas desaparecem uma vez que usados. Qualquer pergaminho pode ser comprado novamente para repetir a missão caso deseje, com exceção de algumas edições sazonais que apenas ficam disponíveis na Loja Sazonal em épocas do ano. Voltar para o topo Posso adicionar participantes depois de começar uma missão? Não, você irá precisar abortar e recomeçar a missão caso queira adicionar participantes. Se você abortar a missão, o pergaminho dela volta para o seu inventário. Você não perderá o pergaminho, mas perderá qualquer progresso que foi feita à missão antes de abortar. Voltar para o topo Will the quest expire before I have finished it? There is no deadline to complete a quest. Some quests are no longer for sale in the Market after a certain date. Quest scrolls purchased before that date remain in a player's inventory until started. Once started, the quest continues until completed or aborted. Aborted quests return to the player's inventory for safekeeping. Voltar para o topo Posso estar em várias missões ao mesmo tempo? Não, você só pode estar em uma missão por vez. Entretanto, se há uma Missão Mundial acontecendo, você pode participar dela e de uma missão com seu grupo ao mesmo tempo. Voltar para o topo Muito bem! Eu tenho arma e armadura. Como eu mato monstros? É um processo simples, como cair de uma montaria de dragão. # Entre ou crie um grupo. Pode ser um grupo só de você, mas se aventurar sozinho pode ser demorado. # Você ou alguém no grupo com um pergaminho de missão começa uma missão, você a aceita. # Complete tarefas. Para cada Diária, Afazer ou hábito positivo que você completar, você causará dano no chefão ou terá a chance de encontrar um item que conta para as missões de coleta. Danos e itens adquiridos de missões não aparecerão até o próximo dia, após seu Cron. # Se você é um Guerreiro ou Mago e estiver lutando contra um chefe, você pode usar Pontos de Mana para conjurar Habilidades e causar dano extra no chefe. # Quando você entrar no site no próximo dia, veja a tela do seu grupo para ver quanto de dano você causou no chefe ou quantos itens você coletou. (recarregar a página pode ser necessário para ver a barra de vida do chefe descer). Se você não cumpriu diárias, o chefe causará dano ao grupo ao mesmo tempo. # Se o chefe ainda tiver vida sobrando ou você não tiver coletado todos os itens necessários, volte para o passo 3. Voltar para o topo Why am I taking damage at random times during the day when I didn't click a negative habit? There are two sources of damage apart from negative Habits: damage from your own Cron and damage from your party mates' Crons if you are on a Boss Quest with them. When you first use Habitica each day, your Cron runs and you receive damage for any due Dailies you did not complete on the previous day. This can occur when you tick off your first task of the day or claim a Reward. However it is not the task or Rewards that cause the damage; the damage merely occurs at the same time. This Cron process can also be triggered while you sleep if you have left Habitica open in a browser on a running PC (e.g., if you leave yourself logged in at work overnight). The website auto-refreshes after six hours of inactivity and that will trigger Cron if the refresh occurs after your Custom Day Start time (midnight by default). When you first use Habitica the next day, you will see that your Health has been decreased due to your incomplete Dailies. You can also take damage from your party mates' Crons if you are on a Boss Quest with them and if they did not complete their Dailies on their previous day. Because they could be in any timezone, this damage can occur at any time of day or night. When you next update Habitica with a task click of your own, the server sends you the latest update, including any damage from a party member. In other words; you didn't take damage from what you just clicked on; you took damage because someone else just logged in after not having completed all their Dailies. You can check your Party page to see who is responsible for the boss damaging the group. It is shown in the party chat as Player attacks boss for X damage, boss attacks party for Y damage. Voltar para o topo How do I find soap/eggs? Soap and plain eggs are some of the possible collection items that need to be collected in collection quests. Similar to food, pet, and potion drops, they are dropped when you complete Dailies, To-Dos, and positive Habits. However, the drop system operates independently from the collection system. Unlike the food, pet, and potion drops, players do not get an instant notification when they find a quest item, but rather, the next day (after a player's Cron has run) the party page will show a tally of the items a player has collected from the previous day. Voltar para o topo =RPG:Equipment= What are the benefits of wearing armor? Typically, equipment (armor and weapons) increase your stats. Class-specific equipment increases the primary and secondary stats of the class it's for. If you're below level 10 or haven't opted into the class system, the equipment available to you is Warrior equipment that will increase your Strength (STR) and Constitution (CON) stats. CON may be particularly helpful in the early levels because it helps reduce the health loss from incomplete Dailies and negative Habits. Some equipment, like the Mystery Items available to subscribers, does not boost stats and is for appearances only. You can enable the "Use Costume" option to differentiate between battle gear, which is the equipment that affects your stats, and costume, which is what your avatar will appear to be wearing. Voltar para o topo Why do I need a new weapon? Weapons are another type of equipment that can increase your stats. See What are the benefits of wearing armor? above. Voltar para o topo How do I change my equipment? You can change which equipment your avatar is wearing under Inventory > Equipment. Note that, if you have the "Use Costume" option enabled, you will be able to wear two separate sets of equipment: "battle gear" affects your stats, and "costume" is what appears on your avatar. Voltar para o topo I died and lost a piece of gear. Can I get it back? Never fear. Any piece of gear you lose due to dying is available for repurchase in the Item Store, though you may need to resync to see it. All items are recoverable, including limited edition seasonal gear. Voltar para o topo What is the Shade Armor? You may see that some Habitica users have animated Shade armor. This was a special reward for the people who backed high-level tiers in Habitica's Kickstarter campaign, and it is not currently available through any other channel. Voltar para o topo I keep clicking on the Mystery Box, but I never get my items. How do I get them? If you are experiencing this problem, reload the page while holding down your shift key. If that doesn't help, then clear your browser's cache and reload again (clear the cache, not just your browsing history). You will then find the Mystery Gift Box has been refilled or the items are in your inventory. Voltar para o topo =RPG: Pets and Rewards= What do gold and silver stand for? Gold and silver are earned by the completion of tasks. Each silver point represents one-hundredth of a gold point; for example, 150 silver = 1.5 gold. You can use gold and silver to buy rewards for your labor, both custom rewards (such as watching an episode of your favorite TV program) or in-game rewards (such as health potions or equipment). You can edit a custom reward (by clicking on the pencil icon) to change the price. You can also enter reward costs in decimals to designate a reward's value in silver. Thus, if you have a .25 GP "Eat cookie" reward and 50 silver, you can afford to eat two cookies. Voltar para o topo What are gems? Gems are an in-game currency that can be purchased with real currency. If you love us, this is the easiest way to help us out! Habitica has no wish to drain your pocket change, but those who use and appreciate the project can support us by turning real-world quarters into gems. In return for your generosity, you'll get to do many fun things like buying eggs to complement all those potion drops, food to grow a nice strong mount, and specialty hairstyles and backgrounds for your avatar to impress friend and foe alike! In addition, while some quest scrolls are given to the player for free after achieving certain levels (15, 30, 45, and 60) or during special events, and a few can be purchased with gold, the majority of quest scrolls are only available as gem purchases. While you can participate in quests with your party without having any gems yourself, at least one person in your group will need to eventually have gems to purchase quest scrolls. Creating a Tavern Challenge or a Guild also costs gems. Voltar para o topo How can I earn gems? In addition to buying gems directly or becoming a subscriber, there are two other ways players can earn gems. However, these require a lot of effort: 1. Win a group challenge that has been set up by another player. 2. Contribute your skills to the Habitica project. (There is a 3-gem reward each for Contributor Tiers 1 through 3, then a 4-gem reward for each subsequent tier.) Both methods require a lot of work. Challenges are also a less reliable way to obtain gems because only one player can receive the challenge reward. It is also possible for players to gift gems or subscriptions to other players. For example, someone with gems may send you some to thank you for something you did, or to help enable you to start a guild or challenge that they're also interested in. Note, however, that asking other players for gems in chat or via private messaging is considered spamming and is forbidden under the Community Guidelines. Gems are a thank-you for supporting the Habitica project, either by contributing your money or your time. For this reason, they cannot be "earned" through normal gameplay the way gold and silver can. Keep in mind that items purchased with gems do not offer any in-game advantages; they are just for fun. Habitica is not a pay-to-win game and gem purchases are not necessary to enjoy the game. Voltar para o topo I want a pet. How do I get one? To hatch a pet, you will need to obtain both an egg and a hatching potion. There are two ways to get standard eggs and hatching potions: you can either find them through the random drop mechanic or buy them with gems. There are other types of pet eggs that are not available through drops, but as rewards for completing pet quests. Eggs and hatching potions can then be combined in the inventory by clicking on the egg, then the potion to hatch it (or vice versa). The pet will then hatch and will appear on the Pets tab of your inventory. To display the pet with your avatar, click on it in the Pets tab. You can click again to remove it from your avatar. Pets can be changed as much as you like to suit your mood. There are also some pets that require a different mechanic to obtain, such as the veteran wolf for veteran users or the hydra for contributors (see Rare Pets). Voltar para o topo Why isn't my egg hatching? Unlike some games, where if you find an egg, it hatches after a certain period of time, Habitica's egg drops are not time-based; they only hatch when you pour a hatching potion over them, since the hatching potion sets the color of the pet that hatches out of the egg. If you don't have any hatching potions yet, don't worry! Eggs in your inventory will never go bad, and sooner or later you'll get a potion as a drop if you keep completing tasks. Hatching potions can also be bought in the Market for gems. After clicking the egg and the hatching potion, a confirmation pop-up will open. Pop-ups must be enabled in your browser so you can complete the confirmation process and hatch your egg. Voltar para o topo What are pets for? Pets and mounts are decorative only (they appear next to, or are ridden by, your avatar), and do not contribute to your stats. Many Habiticans collect pets for the Beastmaster achievement, which is to collect the 90 pets available to all members (9 egg types x 10 hatching potion colors = 90). Quest pets, which are typically only available using gems, do not count towards the Beastmaster achievement. Voltar para o topo I haven't received a drop yet! When can I get one? Item drops (food, hatching potions, and eggs) are unlocked at level 3, but your chances of getting one depend on several factors, including your Perception stat and the value of the tasks you complete. Quest drops are independent of item drops and can happen at any level. Both types of drops are only triggered by positive task clicks (positive Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos); you can't get a drop off of a negative (-) Habit. In general, redder tasks have a higher chance of dropping an item than less red tasks. This rewards focusing on your shortcomings more than your championed habits. However, the higher your streak on a Daily, the greater your drop chance gets, so you are also rewarded for consistency! For more details about how drop probability is calculated, see Drops. Voltar para o topo I'm getting more of one type of drop (potions, eggs, food) than any other! Why don't I get the other drops? Some people get many more potions than eggs, and some experience the opposite. It's just luck of the draw — the system is completely random (30% eggs, 30% hatching potions, 40% food). Over a long enough time period, most people get the expected distribution. You can see the "randomDrop" function here, and an experiment conducted by a few community members on 1,000 drops showing expected results. If you still think the algorithm is wrong, take a look at that code and see if you can spot any mistakes. Voltar para o topo What are rare pets? Rare pets are awarded on special occasions and can't be obtained through the normal pet mechanic. They also can't be fed, though some have related rare mounts that can be obtained in similar ways to the rare pets. A full list of rare pets is available at the pets page. Voltar para o topo Which pets like which foods? Any pet can eat any food and it won't hurt them, but they grow faster if you feed them what they like. You can figure it out yourself through trial and error, or you can read about Food Preferences here on the wiki. Voltar para o topo Will my pets die if I don't feed them? Pets never require food, but most pets can be fed food drops until they grow into mounts, which do not need to be fed at all. Pets, like mounts, are purely aesthetic – they do not confer in-game bonuses of any sort. Once a pet grows into a mount, it is no longer listed as a pet, but you can hatch another pet of the type that just turned into a mount if you have the correct egg and hatching potion. Voltar para o topo =RPG:Tavern/World Boss= How can I join or leave a world boss battle? All active players automatically help battle world bosses. While there is no way to "opt out" of these quests, world bosses will never directly damage players or their inventory. For example, the first Rage Attack from The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory burned down the Tavern, but players were still able to chat there and rest in the Inn. Resting in the Inn functions for world bosses the same way that it does for quest bosses; you do not contribute to damaging the world boss, but you do not increase its Rage bar by missing Dailies either. Resting in the Inn is the closest equivalent to "opting out" of a world boss event. World bosses occur only once or twice a year. Keep watching Bailey's announcements for more information. Voltar para o topo When will we have another world boss? World boss quests are not a regular event; they occur during some (but not all) Grand Galas. World bosses are relatively rare and are only introduced once or twice a year. Refer to the World Bosses page for information about the timing of past world bosses. Voltar para o topo =Your Avatar= How do I make my avatar female or male? Characters/avatars do not have a specific gender. You can mix and match all the available avatar customizations to produce any appearance you like. See How do I customize my character's appearance? below. How do I customize my character's appearance? Habitica provides several options to customize your character's appearance. They can be found by clicking on the User button in the toolbar or on Avatar in the app menu. Character appearance can be customized by body type, shirt design, accessories, hair color and style, and skin tone. Simply click on a design to apply it to your avatar. Designs with a dark grey background can only be obtained by purchasing them with gems, and some designs are only available for a limited time period. Character appearance can be further customized once the equipment and inventory rewards become available. Selecting Use Costume under the Inventory → Equipment tab allows your character to wear any item you own without affecting their attributes. Certain pieces of equipment, such as class and quest-specific rewards, are intended to give you a particularly special look. You can contribute new designs for avatars by volunteering as a pixel artist on the Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board. Voltar para o topo My character is now a ghost, a snowman, a flower, or a starfish! How do I fix it? Don't panic; you're not actually a ghost, a snowman, a flower, or a starfish (aka sea creature). Someone in your party hit you with a Transformation Item. This could be a Spooky Sparkles potion (available during the Fall Festival), a Snowball (available during the Winter Wonderland), a Shiny Seed (available during Spring Fling), or Seafoam (available during Summer Splash). It will wear off at your next Cron automatically, or you can get rid of it earlier by using an Opaque Potion if you're a ghost, Salt if you're a snowman, a Petal-free potion if you're a flower, or Sand if you're a starfish. These become available in your Rewards list only after you've been transformed. The good news is that you get special Achievement badges from it. You get the Alarming Friends badge for Spooky Sparkles, the Annoying Friends badge for Snowballs, the Agricultural Friends badge for Shiny Seeds, and the Aquatic Friends badge for Seafoam. Voltar para o topo =Browsers and Mobile Apps= Which browsers does Habitica support? Currently, Habitica runs on: #Firefox #Chrome #Safari (versions higher than 5.0.6) #Most mobile browsers While Habitica.com mostly supports Internet Explorer, there may be some compatibility issues, especially in older versions. For best results, use a different browser, such as Chrome. If you encounter any difficulties, let us know by going to the Habitica website and clicking on Help -> Report a Bug. Voltar para o topo Are there Mobile Apps? : Main article: Mobile There are official mobile apps for Android and iOS. There is an unofficial Windows Phone app, HabitRPG Metro. Voltar para o topo What are Loading Page Tips? Loading page tips are randomly chosen tips that appear as the page is loading to help you use Habitica more efficiently and effectively! Voltar para o topo =Social and Privacy= What are the Tavern Chat rules? The Tavern chat can be located by clicking the "Social" button in the toolbar. Before your first post in the Tavern, you will be asked to agree to the Community Guidelines. These are in place to keep Habitica safe for users of all ages, so please read them, follow them, and be considerate. The guidelines include no spam or offensive behavior (this includes swearing), but luckily the Habitica community has always been incredibly kind, polite, and helpful to each other. Let's continue to spread that positive attitude! Voltar para o topo How do I add friends? While we encourage everybody to be friendly, there aren't "friends" in Habitica, per se. Instead of a "friends list", you could join a party or a guild (or both!). You can learn more about each of them and how they differ below! Voltar para o topo Parties vs Guilds: What's the difference? Parties and guilds are similar (both have Tavern-style chat rooms and challenges), but have key differences: Players can participate in either or both! If you share the game with friends or family, joining a party together can be a good way to encourage motivation and accountability. If you want support with a particular goal, you might join a guild (e.g. the Chronic Illness, Stop Smoking, or Get Fit guilds). If you're already in a party but wish to share tasks with your co-workers, you can create a private guild for your team. You can also join or create guilds for groups that you participate in elsewhere, which may have very active and helpful communities. Voltar para o topo How do I Join a Guild? / Is There a Newbies Guild I can Join? In the Social menu, click Guilds to open the Guilds page. From there, you will see a list of all the public guilds that are available. Each guild listing has a description of what the guild is about, and clicking the green Join button joins that guild. There is no limit to the number of guilds you can join. Once you join a guild, its name appears in your Guilds page. Click on a guild's name to enter the guild's chat room. The Newbies Guild is a guild where new Habiticans can ask questions of or help out fellow members, though most of the time asking questions in the Tavern works just as well. Please don't post the same question to both the Newbies Guild and the Tavern at the same time; you will almost always get an answer in both places which means you will have doubled the amount of time that people have spent to help you. Voltar para o topo Why join a party? Parties provide a means of motivation as you work toward your goals. You can share ideas, encouragement, experiences and advice by chatting in a more private setting than the Tavern or guilds. Competition: Seeing your party members display in-game rewards (such as pets, weapons, armor) may add interest and challenge you to find some more tasks to complete. You can also challenge your party to work toward common goals—also helpful for family members and co-workers. Accountability: The threat of embarrassment if the members of your party can see you dying and/or the grief they give you can motivate you to get back on track. "Dude, I've already collected 10 feathers — get your act together." Cooperation: You can join quests with your party. Use the Class System to boost your party with a buff.'' "I healed you, you're good now — finish your Dailies :)"'' If you begin to lose steam playing solo, try social accountability and encouragement to help your self-improvement soar. Voltar para o topo Can others see my tasks? Other players cannot see your Habits, Tasks and Rewards. The only exception is if you join or create a challenge: the challenge tasks and your progress in them are visible to other users in the same group. If you send a chat, your profile, which includes stats and achievements, will be visible to other users in the Tavern or group. To see exactly what they can see, click on your name beside a posted chat. At this time, task information in Habitica is unencrypted. Also, anyone you share your API key with has access to read and write your data. Share your User ID with others instead. Voltar para o topo How can I find and/or contact someone on Habitica? Users are usually identified by their nicknames, or display names, on Habitica*. *If you know someone's nickname there are several options to contact them. :# by putting a message in the Tavern's or a guild's chat addressing a person in the form of @nickname. More information is available on the page about the chat features. :# sending a private message, or PM to a person you want to contact. In order to do so you should first access the Private Messaging system from their Profile by clicking their name: in the Tavern's or a guild's chat, list of a Party members, participants of a Challenge or the Hall of Heroes. *If you can't find a place where you can meet the person you're looking for, you may try your luck using real-world search engines, social media, and messaging services. *You should only contact a Habitica moderator or a Staff member with questions about other users in case of reasonable emergency, because they generally cannot provide any additional information. Respecting users' privacy is one of the key points in Habitica. * Please note: players can change their display names whenever they like. Moreover, display names are not meant to be unique on Habitica. So it may be wise to check the Profile of someone you've just found and believe you would like to contact before actually sending a message to them. Can I make a single task list for two users? It is currently not possible to make a task or a task list so that if one user checks off a task, all the other users included will also have it checked off. You can share tasks with other players in a group by making a challenge. Each participant will have an independent copy of the challenge tasks, but it is possible to view each other's progress on the tasks. Voltar para o topo =User Settings= User ID Your user ID is a large hex number that represents you in the database (e.g. d125bb53-d0b3-4a2f-83d5-3d500fc1e4ce). You need this if you want to join a party or if you need a developer to fix your account. You can find somebody else's User ID near the top of their profile, which you can access by clicking on their name from various parts of the site (e.g. in chat, in the member/participant list of a group or challenge, or in the Hall of Heroes), or on their avatar if they are in your party. You can find your own user ID on the website under Settings > API, or on the app under Menu > Settings > Account Details. The other hex number here is your API Token. Sharing this publicly could grant unwanted access to your account. Treat it as you would a password. Voltar para o topo Switch from Facebook authentication to Username and Password To add "local" authentication (username + password) to your existing Facebook-authenticated account, go to Settings > Site and follow the instructions for "Add local authentication". Afterwards, you'll see an option to "Detach Facebook" from your account if you desire. Voltar para o topo Username and email not recognized The most common situation is that users signed up with Facebook, not with username/password (local auth). Try logging in with Facebook — we often hear "trust me, I didn't register with Faceb- oh, never mind." Presently, you can't tie the two accounts together (see FAQ above), so they're treated as separate accounts if you registered with both. Next (you're sure you didn't register with Facebook), make sure your username is exact. That includes spaces, capitalization, punctuation, etc. Many users have registered with a username like Johny M. Wilbert. For one reason or another, they entered something other than their usual username (e.g., jmwilbert), and are surprised when they find their username to be as above — which needs to be entered exactly. If you can't remember your username, use "Forgot Password", which will email you both your username and your new password. If neither of these works, send an email to admin@habitica.com. Send your User ID (UID) if you have it. If you don't, send something to look you up by — some task title that's super unique to your account, capitalization and everything. Voltar para o topo "Forgot Password" not working Try back in an hour or two. We're using Google Apps' gmail server, which has a max emails/hour limit. Because we're using email for a number of things (not just Forgot Password), a temporary spike can cause issues with "Forgot Password". We're looking into raising the max, or reducing other usage - but for now, try back later. If it's still not working after a couple hours, email admin@habitica.com. Voltar para o topo I turned on the Daniel the Bard Audio Theme, but I can't hear any music. Is this a bug? No, it isn't. You might think that Daniel would have a theme song or ambient music for the Inn, but what the Audio Theme setting actually does is play sound cues when certain events occur. Try clicking off a task and you'll see. Voltar para o topo What timezone do my Dailies use? Dailies reset based on your device's timezone, not the server's. When you first load the webpage, it asks "is this user's timezone up-to-date?" (a.k.a., have they just started playing, or are they in a different timezone than usual?). If not, update their timezone automatically. Then the server will run day roll-over when you make your first request in the morning, using your own timezone. Voltar para o topo How do I find the email address I used to register? On the website, go to Settings -> Site (direct link). Your email address is listed in the Registration section. On mobile, it can be found at Menu > Settings > Account Details. Voltar para o topo I can't login anymore using Facebook. What happened to Facebook login? More than likely, Facebook login hasn't been enabled. If you can't find the Facebook login button, disable any ad blocking software you might be using and reload the page. Voltar para o topo The Habitica main site is completely down/I'm behind a firewall that doesn't let me get to Habitica. Is there a backup site? There are currently no alternative sites that are recommended for normal use. Please see Outage Instructions for information during a site outage. Voltar para o topo How do I support Habitica? Aww, thanks for asking! The easiest and most helpful ways to support Habitica are to buy gems or subscribe. In the navigation bar, you will see your gems. Click on them, and you will have the option to support Habitica by buying some. If you're on the website, there will also be an option to subscribe, which includes the ability to buy gems with gold. You can use your gems to buy many different items and options, including: * Eggs, hatching potions, food, and saddles * Quest scrolls * Special avatar customization options and Backgrounds * Older seasonal gear from the Seasonal Shop * Changing classes * Starting a Guild * Offering a prize in a challenge Gem prices are currently in US Dollars. If you aren't able to support Habitica financially or you've already done so and want to help more, you can also contribute to Habitica. Voltar para o topo What are the benefits of subscribing? A subscription includes the following: * Purchase gems with gold. * Retain more task history entries from the start of your subscription. * Double your daily drop cap. * Limited-edition monthly equipment (does not increase stats). * And, of course, the money helps to keep Habitica running! (Mystery items are revealed about a week before the end of each month, so non-subscribers still have a few days to sign up if they want that month's item.) Voltar para o topo How do I cancel my subscription? Many users contact us via email to cancel their subscription; however, the correct method is to cancel through the website, as there are backend scripts which can't be run by the admins. Go to Subscription and click "Cancel Subscription" at the bottom of the page. Voltar para o topo How can I get involved? We need all the help we can get! Check out Contributing to Habitica for more information. Voltar para o topo Who are the Staff members? The employees of Habitica are listed on the staff page. You can learn more about them, and meet some of Habitica's most devoted and prolific community contributors, in the Staff Spotlight feature on the Habitica blog. Voltar para o topo Who are the NPCs? The Habitica NPCs are the highest-tier backers of the Kickstarter, who were rewarded for their patronage by becoming Non-Player Characters in our fair land. You can read about them in Characters in Habitica and in the Meet the NPCs blog series. Voltar para o topo How can you keep releasing awesome content while working on bugs? Short answer: we can do both, thanks to the great and varied community of contributors to Habitica's open source project! But the hardest problems take extra time to solve. Habitica is a community endeavor, and at the moment, almost entirely unpaid. People who work on the site are volunteering their time and energy, on top of other commitments like day jobs, because they're fans of the site and want to see it succeed! There are many people around with the skills to make fun little additions like artwork, write wiki pages, and fix typos and other small bugs. There are far fewer expert contributors who can diagnose and fix errors deep in the site's code, or track down bugs that happen only sporadically or for a limited number of users. Don't despair: those experts are putting in all the power they can to taking care of the nastiest bugs! While they're at it, you'll continue to see little fixes and additions contributed by people who want to pitch in but aren't up to the task of tackling the thorniest issues. Voltar para o topo